


...And Baby Makes Four

by theorchardofbones



Series: FFXV Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fem!Noct, Fem!Prompto, Impregnation, Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchardofbones/pseuds/theorchardofbones
Summary: Noct, Prompto and Gladio are happy with their trio — but they're eager to start a family. The Lucian council has taken issue with Noct producing an heir for the time being; they've said nothing, however, about Prompto...





	...And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> **Please heed the tags.**
> 
> Written as a kink meme fill for [this prompt:](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6799889#cmt6799889)
> 
> _f!Noctis/Gladio/f!Prompto, voyeurism, impregnation — Since Noct's children are a Matter of State, she can't get pregnant yet, but Gladio and Prompto are under no such restrictions. Basically, Noctis wants to watch her boyfriend and her girlfriend make a baby._

Lazy, rainy days are the best — ones like today, spent sprawled out in bed, nowhere to be and nobody to answer to, while the rain thunders down against the windows. With Prompto curled up on one side of her and Gladio sprawled out on the other, Noct’s pretty sure she’s got it made.

Somewhere, under the heap of all the blankets and limbs, a chime rings out, soft but repetitive.

Gladio stirs in his sleep; eager to let him rest, Noct crawls down the bed and forages through the covers until she finds the solid shape of a phone.

It’s Prompto’s — she can tell right away from the chocobo charm dangling off of it, chipped in places but much-loved. An app alert is up on the screen, with the words  _ Fertile Window Day 1 _ across it.

Noct’s heart jumps. She almost shakes the others awake in her eagerness to get going, before she figures there’s a better way of getting the ball rolling.

She deftly silences the alert and sets the phone aside before crawling back up the bed to where her lovers lie sleeping. There’s a Noct-shaped gap between them, but they almost seem to be reaching out to each other in their dreams. Noct’s heart squeezes, and she gets that feeling again — the conviction that they’re making the right choice.

The council had been pretty adamant, when she’d brought it to them: it wasn’t an  _ auspicious _ time to consider making heirs. Never mind that they haven’t even officially recognised Prompto as one of her partners yet; she’s still working with Ignis to try to get legislation tabled that would officially make Prompto her consort.

Still, stubborn as the council members had been… they hadn’t said anything about not getting  _ Prompto _ pregnant.

Noct straddles Prompto, gently touching her lips to her girlfriend’s cheek.

‘Wake up, Sunflower.’

Prompto stirs and whines. She’s usually a morning person — up at dawn to jog with Gladio before his daily training sessions with Noct — but Sundays are her designated lie-in. It’s a calculated risk waking her up on her one lazy day of the week, but Noct figures it’s worth it.

‘Noooooct,’ Prompto whines, slinging an arm over her face to shield against the light. ‘Why are you awaaaaake…’

‘Because.’ Noct nudges Prompto’s arm out of the way and touches a kiss to her cheek, and the corner of her mouth, and her forehead. ‘We can start trying.’

This, at least, gets Prompto’s attention; she cracks her eyes open wide, excitement and expectation written into their violet hue.

‘Today?’

Noct nods.

‘You got the notification,’ she says. ‘Fertile window, baby.’

Prompto flings her arms around her with a squeak, practically knocking the air out of her lungs. With a laugh, Noct presses a kiss to Prompto’s mouth and nods toward Gladio.

‘Wanna do the honours of waking Sleeping Beauty over there?’

Mischief lights up Prompto’s face. When Noct moves off of her, she crosses over the bed on all fours like an alley cat and slips a hand up Gladio’s torso, underneath his tank where it’s rolled up a little.

_ ‘Gladdy,’ _ she murmurs, stroking her fingertips through the trail of hair leading up his stomach.

She gets close to his ear, kissing along the lobe of it; Gladio stirs and gives a soft little groan. When his eyelids flutter open an easy, sleepy smile spreads across his lips.

‘Wakin’ up to two beautiful ladies,’ he says. ‘Did I die and go to heaven?’

‘You’re so  _ cheesy,’ _ Prompto protests, but she rewards him with a kiss.

Noct settles down by Gladio’s leg, tracing her fingertips idly up his skin. As excited as she is to get this started, this is Prompto’s treat. Besides — she likes watching the two of them together.

‘So what’d I do to earn this wakeup call?’ Gladio asks with a smirk.

Noct watches as Prompto traces her hand up under Gladio’s shirt, her fingers gently teasing at his nipple.

‘You wanna put a baby in me today?’

It’s a treat to watch Gladio’s expression shift from one of lazy cockiness to excitement. None of them had been more thrilled than him when they finally agreed to start trying; it’d been watching him with Iggy and Aranea’s twins and seeing just how good he was with kids that put the idea into Noct’s head to begin with.

‘Right now?’ he says, sitting up. ‘Shit. Lemme brush my teeth and wash up.’

Prompto laughs and flops into the spot left by him once he climbs out of the bed.

‘We’ll get warmed up without you, then,’ she says, stretching a hand out to Noct.

‘He’s adorable,’ Noct says. ‘He’s so  _ serious _ about it.’

Prompto puts on a mock stern expression, crossing her arm over her front in the Lucian salute.

‘But Your Highness,’ she says. ‘Today is a most momentous day — the conception of a future Shield.’

Noct snorts and swats at Prompto, who takes the opportunity to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a kiss.

They spent the night watching movies in bed, so for once they’re in jammies. For Noct, that’s a tee and shorts; for Prompto, it’s one of Gladio’s shirts — which she swims in — and a pair of panties. As Noct climbs into Prompto’s lap and touches a kiss to lips that are still all pouty with tiredness, she doesn’t think Prompto’s ever been more beautiful.

‘I’m excited,’ Noct says, brushing her thumb down Prompto’s cheek. ‘I love you.’

Prompto’s smile gets so big it makes Noct’s heart ache. They’re really, really doing this — they’re going to start a family together.

‘Love you too,’ Prompto murmurs.

She plucks at the hem of Noct’s shirt, and her grin shrinks until it’s little more than a suggestive, crooked little smirk. She traces her other hand up Noct’s side along her skin, and the contact leaves a trail of goosebumps.

It’s coming up on a decade that they’ve been together, since they shared those first tentative kisses as teenagers. It still amazes Noct that Prompto can have such an effect on her even now; that just the brush of teasing fingertips can set her skin on fire.

With a knee, Noct gently nudges Prompto’s thighs apart. She leans in in what she hopes is a suitably appealing manner and touches a kiss to Prompto’s throat, following it with a scattering of kisses across her shoulder.

‘You think Gladio’s passed out from the nerves?’ Noct asks, nipping gently at Prompto’s shoulder. ‘I’d go check on him, but I’m having too much fun…’

‘Nah. Just enjoying the show.’

She hears the creak as his tread crosses the floor and feels the bed sink under his weight. While Noct sucks a little mark into Prompto’s skin, Gladio’s hand smooths over the curve of her ass and down between her legs.

‘Hey,’ Prompto protests. ‘Who said you could join in?’

Noct chuckles into Prompto’s skin and turns to fix Gladio with a devilish grin.

‘A Shield is meant to obey his orders.’

He doesn’t look very chastened — in fact, he takes a moment to slip his fingers over Noct’s sex, stroking through the fabric of her panties, before he finally pulls his hand away.

‘Princess here’s my boss,’ he says, with an airy shrug. ‘I don’t remember anything about taking orders from  _ you, _ Blondie.’

‘I’m consort to the crown princess of Lucis,’ Prompto says with a pout. ‘You don’t wanna make me mad, do you?’

Gladio gives his deep, honey-soaked laugh, his eyes crinkling. Noct loves these moments more than anything: the teasing, the fun. She can’t imagine a life without both her partners at her side.

‘Okay, okay.’ Gladio throws his hands up in defeat. ‘I’ll behave. What’re my orders?’

Prompto looks to Noct, but Noct gestures for Prompto to go ahead.

‘You’re the woman of the hour. He’s all yours.’

Of course, Prompto’s the kind of girl who can never make a decision at the best of times; now that she’s literally spoilt for choice she seems to war internally with herself for a long while.

‘I heard you’re more likely to conceive a girl if the woman’s on top,’ Noct supplies, helpfully.

She can see the light bulb go off over Prompto’s head. She knew that one would get her.

‘Okay. Gladio, on your back.’

Gladio quirks an eyebrow.

‘Ain’t it more likely to take if  _ you’re _ lyin’ down?’

‘Are you questioning the royal consort?’ Prompto counters. ‘Throw him in the dungeon!’

‘Easy there,’ Noct laughs. ‘Power going to your head?’

Prompto grins.

‘You know it. Now, Gladio. Do as you’re told.’

‘Yes,  _ ma’am,’ _ Gladio growls.

As he lays himself out, Prompto gives Noct her own orders next — whispered, so Gladio can’t hear.

‘Get one of his silk ties. I wanna tie his hands to the bed frame.’

Noct licks her lips and nods. She didn’t think seeing Prompto take charge would give her such a kick, but what do you know? It’s definitely something to explore in more detail later.

She heads for the wardrobe in the room next door — Gladio’s room, which he tries not to sleep in if he has anything to say about it. His room is immaculately kept as always, with little touches that mark the space as his own. It smells like him, and she’s come in here on occasion when he’s been away for Crownsguard business just to curl up in his sheets, wrapped up in the scent of him.

She picks out a tie in deep purple with a fleur-de-lis pattern and folds it neatly in her hands before returning to the other room.

Gladio’s been stripped of his tank, down to just his boxer-briefs where they hug his already prominent erection. He’s laid out there waiting for Prompto like a gift, hands tucked under his head while she feigns indifference at the end of the bed.

‘Do the honours, Noct,’ Prompto says, waving a hand toward Gladio. ‘Make sure he can’t get free.’

As Noct steps up towards the head of the bed, Gladio perks up with interest. At her command, he grabs onto the slats of the bed frame to allow her to secure his wrists.

‘Seems a little unfair, doncha think?’ he says, with a crooked smirk. ‘Two on one?’

‘But  _ Gladio,’ _ Noct says, leaning close enough to almost brush his lips with her own as she knots the tie. ‘You’re so  _ big _ and  _ strong, _ you could overpower us if you really wanted to.’

Gladio swoops up and kisses her before she can react, his stubble rasping deliciously against her skin.

_ ‘Gladdy,’ _ Prompto interjects. ‘Behave.’

He glances over at her with a look that says he has no intention of doing anything of the sort. The tie is already secured around his wrists, but he struggles a little against it and Noct wonders if he could break through it if he really tried.

‘Make me,’ he taunts.

When Noct hears Prompto’s dramatic  _ Hmph, _ she knows their lover is in for it. This is supposed to be about getting Prompto pregnant, but apparently they’re all just as playful as ever — not that Noct minds.

A warm, slender hand catches Noct’s wrist and gently tugs; Prompto pulls her over and wraps her arms around Noct’s waist, peeping over the princess’s shoulder at Gladio.

‘We’ll just have to have our fun without you,’ she says, sighing. ‘Maybe that’ll teach you to be good.’

‘I can watch, though, right?’ Gladio says. He doesn’t sound too cut up about it.

Noct’s not really thinking about Gladio, though, as Prompto slides her hands downwards and tugs at the band of her shorts. She’s happy to slip out of them and lets Prompto take the lead; the blonde eases them down with teasing care, and lowers herself to her knees as she goes, kissing a trail down Noct’s torso as she goes.

Once Noct’s shorts and panties fall to the floor, Prompto braces her hands on Noct’s hips and nuzzles a kiss into the neat thatch of hair between her legs; even that sends a throb of need through the princess, and she feels herself wobbling where she stands.

Prompto’s tongue flits out, wet and warm, and darts between her folds; when Noct gives a soft little moan of pleasure, she hears an animalistic sort of sound rumble out from Gladio on the bed. The wood actually  _ creaks _ from the force of him struggling against it.

‘Six,’ he groans.

His voice is pleasant background noise as Prompto eases Noct’s thighs apart and laves her tongue against her; when Prompto rolls it against Noct’s clit, the princess can’t help but knot her fingers through Prompto in encouragement.

‘Ohhh,’ she whimpers, and  _ maybe _ she’s playing it up for effect.

It certainly seems to be working as she hears Gladio’s breath huff out needily, desperately, like he’d give anything to be able to touch himself. Noct closes her eyes, as much enjoying the sensations as the added bonus that they’re torturing Gladio in the process.

When Prompto slips fingers within her, the moan that she gives this time is entirely authentic.

‘Yeah,’ she gasps, as Prompto sucks her clit, fingers moving slickly within her. ‘Like that…’

The bed creaks again, and this time there’s a little  _ crack, _ like the wood’s about to split. The room goes silent, and when Noct and Prompto both turn to look, they find Gladio lying there very meekly.

‘Sorry.’

‘Holy  _ shit,’ _ Prompto says, with a dreamy sigh. ‘Next time, I just want you to wreck me. Just ravish me and leave me for dead.’

Noct snorts.

‘Maybe we’ve teased him enough, babe,’ she says, stroking her fingers through the messy strands of Prompto’s hair. ‘How about we let him have some fun, too?’

Prompto gives a sigh, almost as if she’s disappointed. For somebody with a face like sunshine incarnate and an even cheerier temperament, she sure has an evil streak.

They part, and Prompto moves toward the bed, stopping at Gladio’s side. She strokes her hand up his thigh and he strains toward her, eagerness written all over his handsome face. When she gets up to his hips, she grips the band of his boxer-briefs and tugs them down, and his cock springs free, aching and ready, the head of it glistening in the light.

‘Noct,’ Pompto says, reaching out a hand to her. Her cheeks are a little flushed, and she’s timid as she makes her next command. ‘Sit on Gladio’s face. I… I wanna watch.’

Desire thrums through Noct. She squeezes her thighs together and breathes out before nodding in obedience. She takes off her tee, casting it aside, and climbs up onto the bed.

She used to be self-conscious of her body — of her boyish hips, of her broad shoulders, of the scars criss crossing over her back where she was broken as a child and put back together again. It had been Gladio’s idea to get a tattoo, like his own, to cover those scars — not the great sprawling wings of an eagle, but delicate black feathers, interspersed with gladioli, his namesake, and sunflowers, for Prompto.

She  _ likes _ how she looks, now; likes that wherever she goes, she has a part of both her loves with her, even underneath the chafing confines of her royal raiment.

Gladio’s eyes are on  _ her _ as she kneels and moves across the bed to him. He arches toward her, his big chest heaving, the jet black lines of his eagle tattoo rippling across his skin with the movement. She leans in to give him a kiss, chaste and sweet. 

When she climbs up on top of him, she turns her back to the headboard, and lowers herself onto him. She can feel the rasp of his beard against her thighs, and even that contact makes her draw in a breath in anticipation. When his tongue dips between her folds, she doesn’t even try to restrain the moan that tumbles from her lips.

Prom’s watching, her eyes drinking in the sight of them. Piece by piece she removes her own clothing — Gladio’s shirt, the frilly lace bra that covers her pert little breasts, the panties that match. When she’s done, she slinks up onto the bed and straddles one of Gladio’s thighs.

Noct’s just thinking how pretty the contrast is between the two of them — Prompto with her pale, freckled skin and petite frame; Gladio all sunkissed muscle — when Gladio’s tongue slips inside her. She’s not really capable of much lateral thought after that, and she catches just a glimpse of Prompto wrapping her slender fingers around Gladio’s considerable girth before her eyelids flutter shut in pleasure.

The room’s filled with wet sounds: Gladio’s tongue lapping at Noct, Prompto’s hand sliding rhythmically over the slick head of Gladio’s dick. It’s a familiar chorus for them, interwoven with the heavy sounds of their breathing, and the soft rustling of fabric against skin.

The bed creaks, and Prompto moves. A moment later there’s a soft sigh from her and a groan from Gladio, and the sounds set the hairs standing up at the nape of Noct’s neck.

When she opens her eyes, Prompto’s astride Gladio, her legs open wide. She’s lowering herself onto him, bit by bit, and it seems obscene that he should be able to fit. She’s so tiny, so  _ tight, _ and Noct can see the concentration on her face as she takes each inch.

‘You got this, baby,’ Noct purrs, leaning forward to give Prompto’s thigh an encouraging squeeze.

She holds her lover’s eyes, watches them widen as she eases down the thicker part of his shaft. Prom’s mouth is open in a little  _ O, _ and when she gets down to the bottom she gasps out a breath.

It’s nothing short of divine to see the way Gladio spreads her open, the way he fills her up. If Prompto didn’t get so wet at the touch of a nipple, Noct’s pretty sure he’d never fit.

‘Good job,’ Noct praises, and Prompto flashes a demure little smile, hiding beneath her bangs.

Prompto moves, lifting upwards and gliding back down. Beneath them, Gladio groans; Noct can feel it vibrate through her where she sits on his face.

She keeps her hand on Prom’s thigh as she moves, working herself down onto Gladio’s length. She’s slow at first, but she gets faster as she warms to it — in fact, Noct can see the exact moment her expression shifts, from not-quite-discomfort to sheer bliss.

Prompto props herself against Gladio’s stomach as she moves, and the muscles in her thighs ripple with her efforts.

Gladio grunts, and the rhythm of his tongue goes all wrong as he quivers with need underneath Prompto. Noct doesn’t care — watching this is better than any orgasm, and she could do it all day.

Gladio rights himself quickly enough, though, and she feels his tongue stroke deftly, expertly over her clit. He’s so  _ good _ at this, better than she’d even dreamed a man could be; he was the one who taught Prompto, too, when she’d been so awkward and fumbling, all bashful smiles and pink-tinged cheeks.

‘Fffffuck,’ Prompto whines. It’s like music to Noct’s ears.

‘How you doing down there, Big Guy?’ Noct says, sitting up and peering back.

Gladio looks  _ blissed out, _ in all honesty, his beard and mouth glistening.

‘Oh, I’m golden,’ he says.  He wriggles his arms, though, and shoots a glance up toward them. ‘Just wish I could use my hands.’

Noct presses her lips together thoughtfully and turns back to Prompto.

‘What do you think, Prom? Think he’ll behave now?’

Prompto cocks her head to the side.

‘Hmmm,’ she says, smoothing her hands up Gladio’s stomach. ‘Let’s see.’

Noct clambers off of Gladio. Once she’s untied him, he sits rubbing at his wrists awhile before slipping his hands down to grip Prompto’s hips.

‘Get off a sec,’ he says. ‘I got an idea.’

Prompto’s pouting again. Somehow, it’s as sexy as it is adorable.

‘That sounds like an order,’ she says.

Gladio rolls his eyes — in the most good-natured of ways — and adopts a convincing demeanour of subservience.

‘Oh most resplendent one,’ he pronounces. ‘Most magnificent consort — may I humbly suggest a position change?’

Prompto chews her lip awhile as she thinks about it. Noct watches her grind down experimentally on him a couple more times before she slips off, wincing slightly as Gladio slides out.

‘Your request has been noted, Shield,’ she declares pompously, as she kneels over him. ‘Get on with it.’

‘All right.’

Gladio pushes himself upright and slips out from underneath Prompto. With a glance at Noct, he nods toward the other side of the bed.

‘You lie down, Princess — with your ass up here.’

He pats the bed, not too far from the head of it. Noct considers it curiously and wonders where he’s going with it, but for the sake of being a good sport she follows along. Once she’s on her back, legs lazily stretched up to rest against the bed frame, she glances over at the others.

‘Your Ladyship,’ Gladio says, with a bow to Prompto. ‘If it please you to get on all fours over Her Highness, with your head up here.’

He touches the inside of Noct’s thigh as he speaks, and she can’t help but tremble — not just from the touch, but the implication.

When Noct looks up at Prom, she’s sinking her teeth into her plump, swollen bottom lip, her cheeks a beautiful hazy pink.

‘And you, Shield?’ Prompto says, as she crawls into position.

He lies back and rests his head in his arms, sighing contentedly.

‘I’unno. Pretty happy to watch…’

Almost as one, Noct and Prompto swat at him; with a laugh, he lurches out of reach and hops to his feet.

Noct watches from her vantage point between Prom’s legs as Gladio strides around the end of the bed. At the bottom, he slides his boxer-briefs down and lets them drop, his eyes on Noct as he goes.

This isn’t the first time that they’ve experimented with the dynamics of things. Three in one bed can be a complicated affair at the best of times, after all. Noct feels a twinge of appreciation, of  _ gratitude —  _ even now, in what could be argued to be  _ their _ moment, they’re both working so hard to make her a part of it.

Before he climbs onto the bed, he leans down and gives Noct a sweet kiss; even though he’s wiped his mouth, she can taste herself on him.

‘Love you, Princess,’ he murmurs.

With a wink, he pulls back and give Prompto’s ass a resounding  _ slap. _

‘Sorry,’ he says, when Prompto opens her mouth to protest. ‘Couldn’t resist. Promise I’ll be good.’

Noct watches him slip a hand between Prom’s thighs; the way those broad, strong fingers cup the mound of Prompto’s sex makes her ache with anticipation. As he dips a finger inside and moves it slowly, Noct stretches up and laps her tongue against Prompto’s clit.

‘Hey,’ Prompto says hoarsely, dropping her cheek against Noct’s thigh. ‘We’re supposed to be getting me pregnant.’

Gladio chuckles. Carefully, he adds another finger, making slick sounds as he works them in and out.

‘Yeah, well, you deserve to be spoiled a little first.’

He slips his fingers free with a wet little  _ pop. _

‘Wanna taste, Princess?’

More than eager, Noct looks up at him with parted lips and wide eyes, and as he slides his fingers into her mouth that sweet, salty taste coats her tongue. She moans and closes her eyes, suckling at his fingertips — only to give another moan, laboured and low, as Prompto’s own tongue sets to work between her legs.

When Noct next opens her eyes, it’s just as Gladio’s lining his cock up flush with Prompto’s opening. He pulls his fingers from Noct’s mouth, gripping Prompto instead by the hips, and Noct has a prime view as the head of his cock starts to tease Prompto open.

There’s a whimper from between Noct’s thighs, and she can see Prompto trembling, shifting backwards onto Gladio’s erection. Her lips are such a pretty pink, all flushed with arousal, Gladio’s cock a swollen red.

Noct reaches up and rolls her fingertips over Prom’s clit, and that seems to help things along — soon Gladio’s balls-deep in her, filling her whole.

‘That okay, babe?’ Gladio asks, his voice soft.

Prompto gives a trembling ‘Uh huh’ before resting her cheek against Noct’s thigh once more.

They stay there like that awhile, letting Prompto acclimate; she’s the one who starts to move, leaning forwards so that Gladio slips part-way out, before easing back onto him again.

Noct’s so distracted by the sight of it that she can barely remember her own name. All she can do is watch as Gladio slides out of Prompto and back in again, rhythmically, and drink in the wet sounds that it makes.

Prompto starts to whimper again as he picks up some speed. It’s been a recurring joke of theirs for a while now that when Prom really gets into it, it’s hard to tell if she’s in pleasure or in pain. Now’s no different, Noct thinks, as Gladio gives a particularly rough thrust and Prompto makes a garbled sound.

A tongue flits against Noct’s sex, sliding inside her. It makes her wish she were the one being fucked, taking Gladio’s big cock, but she contents herself with watching — contents herself with the frantic way Prompto sets to her with her tongue, like she’s desperate for a taste. And Prompto  _ is _ desperate, licking and lapping, moving up to Noct’s clit and sucking it into her mouth. The suction is good, even better when Prompto slips fingers inside of her, too.

‘Prom,’ Noct moans, barely able to contain herself.

Above her, Gladio’s gripping tight onto Prompto, his knuckles going white. She can hear the grunts of his exertion, the slick sounds of his hips colliding with Prompto’s ass.

‘Don’t stop,’ she hears Prompto plead. ‘Don’t stop, harder, come in me, c’mon—’

A choked sound burrows out from Gladio’s throat, a feral sort of snarl. Noct can see his cock twitching and pulsing as he spills his seed inside Prompto.

_ Is that it? Is it done? _

Tentatively, Noct ducks out sideways to look up at Gladio. His cheeks are the colour of terracotta, his chest still heaving in the aftermath of his climax.

‘What now?’ she says.

Gladio gives a chuckle.

‘Now,’ he says, squeezing Prompto’s ass, ‘we wait.’

* * *

Gladio fucks Noct from behind, lazy and slow, while Prompto watches at the top of the bed. She’s got a vibrator between her thighs, pretty, petite and pink — just right for her.

Noct had suggested, once Gladio was ready again, that they should try a second time, just to make sure it took. Prompto had protested, though; she was sore and tender from taking Gladio just the once.

‘Sides,’ she’d said, sleepily stroking Noct’s cheek. ‘I love watching you two together.’

And boy is she ever watching — her eyes haven’t left them once.

It feels good, of course, but Noct’s distracted. She keeps wondering if this is it, if it’s done, if there’s any way to  _ know. _ Of course there isn’t — and they’ve read up on it enough to know that it could take months to conceive, even with the stars aligned just right for them.

She can’t help but be excited, though, to imagine Prompto with her belly all round, her cheeks glowing. Can’t help but imagine the family they’re all going to have,  _ together. _

‘Eos to Princess,’ Gladio says, leaning close to her ear. ‘We can stop if you ain’t into it.’

She shakes her head. She’s into it, definitely — just a momentary distraction.

Between Gladio’s cock and the skillful stroking of his fingers, it isn’t long before Noct gets there — and Prompto’s right there too, holding off for just the right moment to let go, hips bucking as she rides out her climax.

They’re an aching, sweating mess when they manage to crawl under the covers together. Showering seems like so much  _ effort _ when they can just laze around here, holding each other. It’s not like they have any place to be.

Gladio sits between them, one of them under each of his arms, heads resting against his chest. Prompto’s eyelids are heavy with sleep; with a soft little laugh, Noct leans over and kisses her on the forehead.

‘You think it worked?’ Prompto murmurs, drowsily.

Gladio ducks his head and nuzzles her hair.

‘More’n happy to keep tryin’.’

It’s moments like this that Noct can’t help but wonder how adding a baby to the mix will change things. She’s under no illusions that things will remain the same — even if she  _ had _ been, Iggy’s tales of parenthood would’ve been plenty of a wakeup call.

She knows there won’t be weekend-long marathons any more, not for a long time; she knows that they’ll have to put the baby first, all the time, for years to come.

They’re ready, though; have been for a while. And there’s three of them — Gladio with his wisdom and strength, Prompto with her cheerfulness and steadfast resolve, and… Noct.

Prompto drifts off, and the soft, level sounds of her breathing settle over the room. Noct can’t help but relax in Gladio’s embrace.

‘You doin’ okay? You’re pretty quiet.’

Noct chews her lip awhile before giving a nod.

Gladio shifts — Noct moves out of the way, and he carefully lays Prompto down, where she curls up contentedly, her face peaceful in sleep.

‘You sure ‘bout that?’ Gladio asks, cupping Noct’s chin. ‘Having second thoughts?’

_ That’s _ the last thing on Noct’s mind — she almost exclaims in surprise before she remembers herself, and keeps quiet for Prompto’s sake.

‘No,’ she says.  _ ‘No. _ Six, Gladio, I feel like I’m more excited about this than the both of you put together.’

His thumb brushes her lip; she closes her eyes and sinks into his touch.

‘So what, then? What’s eating you?’

She huffs out a shaky little sigh and settles once more against him, cheek resting against the warmth of his chest.

‘I just… I don’t know. I guess I wonder sometimes what I can offer a kid, that you two can’t.’

‘You kiddin’ me?’

When she looks up at him his eyebrows are raised in disbelief.

‘Noct,’ he says, looking her in the eye. ‘You’re tough as nails. You’re the only person after Iggy and the Marshal who actually  _ scares _ me in the heat of battle. You got a softer side, too, and you ain’t afraid to stand up for people.’

She moves to look away, but his fingers gently tilt her face upwards again.

‘You know like I do what it’s like to grow up without a mom,’ he says. ‘You’re never gonna let this kid know what that feels like. And you’re gonna make her feel loved, every single moment, of every single day.’

Noct swallows. Closes her eyes.

‘Wait,’ she says after a beat, her eyes popping open.  _ ‘Her?’ _

‘Yeah. Always pictured girls whenever I thought about us having kids.’

In spite of herself, Noct’s lips twist in a smile. She can picture it now: two little girls, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other with jet black hair and amber eyes like Gladio’s. She already finds herself wanting to meet these children she won’t yet know for some time.

‘I love you,’ she murmurs.

He wraps her up in his arms, and she sinks happily into the embrace, and the musky scent of his skin.

‘Love you too, Princess.’

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/orchardofbones) | [tumblr](http://theorchardofbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
